


The Kiss but good omens and shibari

by SomeTrasno



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Other, Shibari
Language: Galego
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeTrasno/pseuds/SomeTrasno
Summary: What says on the tin!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: The Bond Zine





	The Kiss but good omens and shibari

  
  
hehehehe get it? pansies............


End file.
